Right Hook
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: Chakotay talks Kathryn into trying some boxing...


Title: "Right Hook"  
Author: Voy_Girl  
Written: 29/12 2002  
Code/s: J, C, J/C  
VG's Note: The first J/C story I've accepted myself... ;) Hope you do too.  
Summary: Short... Sappy, perhaps. Chakotay talks Kathryn into trying boxing.  
  
***  
  
Kathryn Janeway studied herself in the mirror, resisting the almost overwhelming desire to for  
once put on some make-up to show her happiness. Though since everyone would notice and  
ask why, she didn't.  
  
She was surprised that a single game of violent boxing could send her into such a strange  
state. Perhaps it was because Chakotay was one of the fighters. Perhaps it was since he had  
invited her specially to watch him practise. Perhaps it was because she during all the rounds  
had fantizised about Chakotay fighting for her honor.  
  
*  
  
While zipping her uniform jacket, Kathryn glanced adoringly at the tap and the cold water it  
could produce, but realized she had no time to rince the goofy smile off her face yet another  
time. She had no time, simply had to take herself back down to floor singlehandedly.  
  
Her one efficient goal stayed in her mind between her quarters and the mess, as it always did  
early, unstressful mornings; coffee.  
  
***  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself a living opponent to replace the holograms?" Kathryn joked as  
she put on the heavy gloves and rested them against her thighs, properly clad in shorts as they  
were.   
  
"Who knows what will happen later? Right now, I just want you to try this. That lyric  
expression you had after my training program yesterday can only spring from an interest in the  
sport."  
  
'Not really,' she thought. 'Rather from an interset in daydreaming.' But she didn't say  
anything, didn't want to spoil Chakotay's childish happiness over perhaps finding a worthy  
opponent in his Captain.  
  
"Here," Chakotay grabbed the sandbag with both gloved hands. "Give it a taste of that famous  
right hook!"  
  
Kathryn eyed the large, brownish sack hanging fown from the ceiling of the holographic  
training room, modified for the noble boxing. She squinted, summoned strenght, and hit. It  
didn't move a millimeter. Another punch. Not a half millimeter.   
  
"Let me show you," Chakotay tried to cover his smile with one of his gloves. He gave the  
unexpecting sack a serie of hard punshes.   
Kathryn studied the technique, actually quite interested for real.  
  
"Think of this lifeless sack as a Cardassian, Hirogen, Kazon!" Chakotay advised, stepping  
back.  
  
Kathryn concentrated on the leater. Suddenly it transformed in front of her eyes, shimmered  
with different faces of old 'friends' and acquaintances. This time the sack moved, and when it  
did; the faces disappeared.  
  
She grinned her teeth, waiting for the sudden pain in her fist to subside. "There isn't much  
finess in hitting a heavy pile of sand."   
  
"You'd like to try to hit me?" Chakotay offered, though the polite smile couldn't hide the  
self-secure smirk. He seemed convinced that she couldn't hurt him. After all, though she was  
slim and worked out; he was the boxing star on the ship.  
  
"It's your own fault if I'll know you out cold," Kathryn warned politly, following him up into  
the small boxing ring. When he didn't even glance at his folded jacket at a bench near by and  
the rubber he used to protect his teeth lying on top of the cloth, she didn't remind him.  
  
*  
  
Everytime she tried to hit, Chakotay either moved away, ducked or parred. Several times,  
Kathryn nearly tripped over her own feet. She was tired, sweaty, annoyed and humilliated.  
Overall she felt clumpsy; and she couldn't stand that feeling.   
  
'Trying to hit an old professional,' she reproached herself, snorting at her own self-trust and  
naivety.  
  
Chakotay grinned at her; glanced at the clock on the wall behind her.  
  
'If he'll sigh, nothing can stop me from nailing him!' Kathryn though, anger growing, she  
looked up again. Though Chakotay was no longer himself, there was that Cardassian face  
teasing her again! Her 'famous right hook' raised, she struck.  
  
*  
  
The feeling of something other than air meeting her fist, combined with Chakotay's surprised  
and frightened whimper brought her back again, and she could see straight.   
  
There was no Cardassian in the ring, just Chakotay; and he was lying in his full lenght on the  
thick mattres.   
  
Kathryn kneeled next to him, "Chakotay?" She tried. No response. She shook her head at his  
appearance and stroked his left cheek carefully, pulling her glove off first.  
  
'I guess I can convince my personal logg that Chakotay finally has fallen for me,' she thought,  
impodently amused, as she touched her comm badge to hail the Doctor.  
  
***  
End!  
***  
FEEDBACK; frky_vg@kittymail.com 


End file.
